Gossip Girl: New Generation
by xXMissEllieDavisXx
Summary: All the love, lies, betrayal, sex, and more taken from one generation and given to their kids. Sorry for the sucky summary! Is better than it sounds. Rated T to be Safe. Please R&R!
1. Character Intros

**A/N: Based more off the book then the TV series but a few references for the TV stories. Most of the descriptions for the characters are from the Book series except for Chuck's, by the way. Also if you like Jenny then don't read this cause there **_**might be/is**_** Jenny bashing. And characters might be a little OOC. Anyways please R&R!  
_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl! If I did then Chuck and Blair would be together and would never ever split apart. And Nate and Serena would have stayed together and never broken up! Plus Jenny might have died (unless she got nicer)  
_**

**Audrey Cornelia Bass**: The bitchy, self-centered but pretty brunette daughter of Chuck and Blair. She's the youngest out of her siblings and best friends with Victoria. She gets most of her looks and personality from her mother but she also has her father's cunning and deceiving personality. She doesn't really like Bertha a lot and makes that well known to Victoria and sometimes other people by spreading rumors about her and telling the others the truth behing why some of the Upper East Siders' parents don't like Bertha's mom, Jenny. Like her mother used to do, she sometimes makes herself throw up when she feels insecure or upset She is currently the Queen Bee of Constance Billard for Girls…but who knows for how long?

**Connor Bass**:The son of Chuck and Blair. The middle child of the family and best friends with Justin Archibald. He gets whatever he wants since his Dad owns The Empire and because of his good looks, which he gets from his Dad except for his eyes which he gets from Blair. He's not too much like his Dad except for being as devious as his father was. Like his brother though he doesn't like buisness but he likes it more than Tyler does. Sometimes he wishes he was more like his brother because he feels as if his brother is better than him.

**Tyler Harold Bass**:The oldest of Chuck and Blair's children and best friends with Justin. He gets his middle name from his mother's first father. Just like his brother he's devious and looks more like his father but when it comes down to his personality he's more like his mother and cares about what others think of him. Plus he doesn't really like buisness and could care less about it. He sometimes wishes that he wasn't born in a rich family so that he can relax, be himself, and do what he wants.

**Victoria Van der Archibald**: The only daughter of Nate and Serena and best friends with Audrey. Luckily for her, being the daughter of St. Jude's former Prince and an It-Girl, she's perfect. With golden blond hair and pretty blue eyes, she's one of the most sought after girls. Just like her Dad does, she enjoys sailing. She especially loves going on small sailing trips with her parents and brother. Like her Mom she has a fun loving, life-of-the-party attitude. She secretly wishes for someone that'll love her and on few occasions gets slightly jealous when she sees happy couples.

**Justin van der Bilt Archibald**: The only son of Nate and Serena and the older brother of Victoria. Like his father he has blond hair streaked with brown highlights and is the captain of the Lacrosse team. He's also the Prince of St. Jude and best friends with Connor and Tyler Bass. Like his sister, he has his Mom's personality but also knows when to be serious like his father. He sometimes feels as if he needs to try to impress everyone because he was born in a rich family and he doesn't want to ruin the familiy's high status.

**Philip Humphrey**: The only child of Dan and Vanessa. He writes poems like his father and is a photographer like his mother. Since he wasn't born in a rich family he's not very well known but he tries to make the best of it and doesn't complain about it. But it sometimes gets on his nerves that he's treated as if he was invisible and how people tease him because he lives in a loft at Brooklyn instead of a big house in Manhattan and it's times like these he wishes he was born in a family of a higher status.

**Bertha Humphrey**: The daughter of Jenny Humphrey. She pretty much looks like Jenny, a big chested and knobby kneed blond. She is cute though and really nice but can sometimes suck up to someone or be a pushover. Like her mother did, she tries to get in with the "In Crowd" at Constance so she can be more popular. She's also a little artistic. Her mother and father divorced when she was a little girl so she doesn't remember much of her Dad. Secretly she wants to be part of the "In Crowd" so she can dethrone Audrey and be the Queen Bee and most popular. Her best friend is a girl named Sierra Sparks and despite hearing all the bad things about Sierra's mother she stays Sierra's friend so she will have at least one friend.

**Sierra Sparks**: The daughter of Georgina Sparks. Like her Mom was, she's a troublemaker just not a big one like her mother is. She's usually timid but she puts up a tough exterior most of the time so that she won't be picked on. Her mother left her with her aunt before going off somewhere. She truthfully doesn't really like Bertha and only pretends to be her friend so that she herself won't be a friendless loser. Despite being timid, she's also decieving and often backstabs Bertha without her knowing it.

**So what do you think of the characters so far? Do you like them? Do you hate them? Who's your favorite? Please review!**


	2. Prologue

**A/N: Based more off the book then the TV series but a few references for the TV stories. Most of the descriptions for the characters are from the Book series except for Chuck's, by the way. Also if you like Jenny then don't read this cause there **_**might **_**be**_**/**_**is Jenny bashing. And characters may be OOC. Anyways please R&R!  
_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl! If I did then Chuck and Blair would be married and so would Nate and Serena!  
_**

_Hey People,_

_We all know how our favorite Upper East Siders finally settled down—and by that I mean got married. After being M.I.A for years their back, each with their own children. So you can bet your trust funds that there'll be a whole new set of drama._

_**Sightings**_

**A **and her bestie, **V**, walking out of **Barneys** with hands filled with shopping bags. **C**, **T**, and **J** on their way to school, completely oblivious of the looks of want from the girls. **P** showing his cousin **B** around the few places he knows in Manhattan. And **S** who is still hasn't been seen since her families return.  
_

"This is the last time I listen to you and do some before school starts shopping," Victoria said, with a mock angry look on her pretty face. "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have gotten all those things," Audrey replied, gesturing to the shopping bags with a flourish. "Hey sis!" an all too familiar voice called out. The brunette turned around glaring at her brother Connor. Of course it was him; Tyler would never address her as "sis" in public. "I thought I said not to call me that!" she hissed. "Sorry _sis_," her brother replied, making sure to put an emphasis on "sis". "Can't you two ever go one day without fighting? It's a little…annoying," Victoria said, though she was secretly amused watching them fight. "It is not. Right Tyler?" Connor turned to his older brother with a look that said _We're family, your inclined to back me up._ But Victoria had a look on her face that said _If you love me, you'll back me up_. "Well it is a little annoying," Tyler shrugged, giving in to Victoria. After all he was in love with her and she _was_ right. "Ha! See! Even Tyler agrees with me!" the blond cried out triumphantly. Connor looked at her with a fake sad expression. "Don't be like that! Forgive me for being right and I'll get Dad and Mom to bring you along to our next sailing trip!" Victoria grinned. His face instantly brightened at the thought of being with Victoria and having her all to himself. "I can come too right?" Audrey asked, annoyed at being for gotten by her best friend and brothers. They always seemed to be so caught up in each other. "And me?" Tyler added in. He already knew he younger brother was thinking of having Victoria, in all her glory, to himself throughout the trip.

Well two can play at that game.  
_

"Who are _they_?" Bertha asked, her mouth wide open. She was sure she had died and gone to Heaven because she was staring at the most beautiful group of people she had ever seen. Their looks were so amazing that it hurt just to _look_ at them. Instead of waiting for Philip's answer she walked right up to them. "Hi…I'm Bertha-" "Did anybody ask who you were?" a female brunette snapped. "Um…I…I'm so…sorry," Bertha said lamely. The brunette rolled her eyes at this but a blond girl stepped in front of her and smiled. "Hey I'm Victoria Archibald," she stuck out her hand for the Brooklyn girl to shake. "Bertha…" she replied, breathlessly staring at the blond. She elbowed one of the male brunettes who stuck his hand out with a "Hi I'm Tyler Bass.". "Connor Bass," the other male brunette introduced himself. Then they stared at the female brunette who was eyeing Bertha with disgust. "Audrey Bass," she finally replied after some time. "Thanks for waiting guys," a boy's voice called out. Bertha stared in amazement as she stared at the most good looking boy she had ever seen. He had blond hair with brown highlights and amazing blue eyes she could get lost into to. "Sorry. You were taking forever," Connor shrugged at him. "No I wasn't. Your the one who started running and Tyler had to chase after you after you took his wallet," he retorted. "Oh right. Sorry Justin," Connor replied, sheepishly. "Um...hi my name is Bertha," Bertha spoke shyly as Justin looked at her. "Hi I'm Justin Archibald," he smiled at her before turning back to his friends. "We better get to school. We only have a few minutes to get there and our parents will kill us if we're let on our first day back to school," he said. "Wanna walk with us?" Victoria asked Bertha. Audrey scowled at Bertha but she didn't care, as long as Justin was there she was happy. "Actually she's with me," Philip suddenly spoke up. The Brooklyn girl turned to shoot a pleading look towards her cousin but it was too late. "Okay maybe next time," Tyler shrugged. But by the look on their faces it looked as if there wouldn't be a next time.

Too bad you can't choose your family—or your boyfriends.  
_

**So what do you guys think about this? In case you get confused Bertha is new cause she previously attended a school in Brooklyn before getting in to Constance Billard. Anyways please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N: Based more off the book then the TV series but a few references for the TV stories. Most of the descriptions for the characters are from the Book series except for Chuck's, by the way. Also if you like Jenny then don't read this cause there **_**might **_**be**_**/**_**is Jenny bashing. And characters may be OOC. Anyways please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl! If I did then Chuck and Blair would have loved each other since the beginning and Jenny wouldn't have split Nate and Serena apart.**

_Hey Upper East Siders,_

_Summer is here! So get ready for days tanning at the beach, some summer shopping, and best of all; summer flings. Summer days can come and go but I'll always be here spilling everyone's secrets.  
__

"V, hurry up! _Your_ the one who wanted to go to the beach in the first place!" Audrey Waldorf yelled up the stairs of the Archibald home. "Audrey, what are you doing here?" Justin asked, walking down those same stairs. Audrey's mouth fell open at the sight of _the _Justin Archibald shirtless only dressed in baggy blue swim shorts. "I got this from last summer. I didn't think I looked that bad is these," Justin frowned; mistaking Audrey's silence for her thinking he looked horrible. He didn't want to look bad in front of everyone at the beach and he _especially_ didn't want to look bad in front of Audrey. "No! You look perfect!" she said quickly before realizing what she had said. Her cheeks burned with shame as she imagined him giving her an awkward look and never talking to her again. "Thanks. You look good too," Justin noted, as he stared at Audrey in her blue Marc by Marc Jacobs bikini. Audrey suddenly felt self-conscious and what happened next didn't exactly help her. Victoria came down the stairs in a light purple bikini looking as gorgeous ever. "Like it? I got it when I was window shopping at an area in Brooklyn. _Of course_ Victoria would look pretty in some two piece she found at some lame store at Brooklyn Audrey thought bitterly. But she couldn't help but smile as she noted that Justin's eyes were still on her and not his sister. "Since we're all going to the beach we should all go together," Justin suggested. "Sure," Audrey agreed sending him her most charming smile.  
_

"Hey Sierra! Hurry up! Everyone else is going to take all the good spots!" Bertha Humphrey complained, stumbling along the sand at the beach. "Who cares about that?" Sierra Sparks said, staring at something with wide eyes. "What are you-" Bertha cut herself off as she saw exactly what her best friend was staring at. Right there was Connor Bass and his older brother Tyler Bass. They looked as if they were waiting for someone. "Let's go talk to them!" Sierra grinned, pulling Bertha along with her as she walked up to the two guys. "Hey boys. I'm…" Sierra stopped when she noticed they weren't even paying attention to her. Instead they were looking at Bertha. "Hey…aren't you that girl we met like a few months ago? Uh…Brittney right?" Connor asked. "It's _Bertha_. Not Brittney," Tyler glared at his younger brother. "Oh right. Sorry," the younger of the two brothers grinned. "Hey. Wanna hang out with us?" he asked suddenly, knowing how much Audrey didn't like Bertha. A smile spread across her face as she nodded eagerly. She was just about to ask if Sierra come along with them when Victoria, Audrey, and Justin ran to them. "Hey guys. Is it alright if Victoria and Audrey tag along?" Justin asked. "Sure as long as it's okay if Bertha can come along," Connor said, looking at his sister's face for her reaction. The brunette's face went from happy to angry in a second. But he also noticed that Victoria's expression showed that she was unhappy too. If he had known that she would have gotten upset too then he would have never invited Bertha. "Who invited this…this bitch?" Audrey glared at Bertha. "Audrey, you shouldn't-" Tyler started but was cut off by his younger sister. "No! Her mom's the reason our parents almost split up for good after her mom _slept_ with Dad!" Audrey said to him. "Audrey-" "And her mom's the reason your parents almost split up for good too!" the brunette shouted at a shocked Justin. Behind Bertha, Sierra smiled smugly. Serves her right for almost ditching me she thought. Audrey ran off and Justin ran after the brunette. But Victoria, Tyler, and Connor stared where they were and stared at Bertha with accusing, angry, and sympathetic eyes.  
_

"Audrey!" Justin called after the brunette who ignored him and kept running. Unfortunately since he was required to run a lot at his sports games and practices at school, he caught up to her. He had felt confused and hurt when he heard what Audrey said earlier about what Bertha's mom did but as soon as he saw the tears in Audrey's eyes the only thing on his mind was comforting the brunette. "Audrey…" he said in a soothing voice. "I'm so sorry Justin…I hadn't meant to say any of that…It's just I overheard my parents taking about Bertha's mom before and…I found out Bertha looks a lot like her mom…so when I saw her mom in her so I thought she would come and ruin things," she sobbed into Justin's chest. "It's okay…Your feeling hurt. And that's understandable after what her Mom did…but your parents didn't permanently split up…Isn't that what matters?" he said. "I just feel like…she's going to go ruin everything for everyone that matters to me like her Mom did to your and my parents…" she said, sorta feeling embarrassed about running off crying the way she did. "Don't worry…She won't," Justin said. He said it so convincingly that Audrey believed him. "We should get back to the others now," he said, holding her hand in his. And to Audrey's delight he didn't let go even when they got back to Victoria, Tyler, and Conner. Justin wanted to kick himself really hard when he saw that his younger sister was crying while Conner and Tyler tried to make her feel better with words of comfort and hugs. He was her _brother_ and he had run off when she needed him for her _best friend_. "You should go and…you know…comfort your sister," Audrey said, letting go of his hand. He nodded and ran over to his sister, who threw her arms around him and cried into his chest like Audrey had done moments before. Audrey abruptly turned towards Bertha and glared. "You should leave…_now_," she seethed. Bertha knew it wasn't a suggestion but a command. She complied and left with a smug Sierra.

Looks like there won't be fun in the summer sun after all.  
_

**Sorry for the late update, I had writer's block which is why I wrote about summer even though it past already. If you have any ideas I'd appreciate if you could help me out for the next chapter! So I hope you liked this chapter! Please R&R!**


End file.
